


Firsts

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika Week, F/M, ugh this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two are sitting on the couch, Mikasa’s head resting against Eren’s shoulder. </p>
<p>EreMika Week, Day Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

The two are sitting on the couch, Mikasa’s head resting against Eren’s shoulder. She’s holding onto his hand, playing with his wedding ring. She twists it slowly around his finger, watching how the shine changes depending on the lighting.

It’s only been a few months since they’ve actually been married.

She smiles, lacing her fingers through his.

She remembers the first time they met as kids. It wasn’t under the best of circumstances, nor was it particularly happy, but it still leaves her with the warm feeling that she had when Eren gave her that scarf every time she thinks about it.

The first time they held hands was when they were fourteen, five years after they met. A year following, they had their first kiss. It was terrible, nothing that it was made out to be, but neither saw an issue with it. Because after all, practice makes perfect.

Their actual first date was simple. Eren took her to dinner at one of her favorite restaurants. He bought her flowers and he was beyond nervous. She still finds it adorable.

There were so many more firsts from the day they met to the day he proposed. After that, even; new things were happening to them all the time.

This is their future, and Mikasa wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of EreMika Week!


End file.
